Talk:Brute Wraith
Untitled Is the Brute Wraith new because im sure the Brutes were piloting the wraiths in halo 2 near the end so why is it new? maybe because almost every thing to do with the Brutes have changed like armour, weapons, and vehicles.--ryanngreenday 10:28, 22 December 2006 (UTC) It's probably just an updated wraith.Or perhaps it is a brute wraith.Theres a brute ghost and brute plasma rifle.Maybe the prophets are just simply spoiling the brutes like a father spoiling a disloyal brat.Halo3 13:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Like the article says, they probably do need more foom in the Wraiths, since they are larger. They may have also updated the vehicle according to their own wished, since the Elites are now gone. -ED 18:32, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Its propabley a new wraith. Its a lot bigger and its purple/black and the dezignes are a bit different. Also, the plasma orbs seemed more sleek and sliverish (which is odd for the brutes like huge powerful things. U think of it that one pic I uploaded has made this article a lot better. LOL, thnx for the help guys. Darth tader,Talk to the Tader, 23:31, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Remember this commercial was made by Digital Domain and they took some artistic license so the Brute wraith in the game won't look like the one in the ad.--Raptor117 00:18, 13 May 2007 (UTC) There is no such thing as brute wraiths. What Frankie was refering to when he said new wraiths was the fact that the wraith is now a two man vehichle with one driver and a turreter as seen in the halo 3 public beta. ---Major Biology: I don't believe the Brutes have a new Wraith. Why would they need a new one? If you look at the evidence, the Elites are sided with the Humans, or at least most of them are. Now, in the e3 2007 Campaign trailer, the master chief is boarding a Wraith. This wraith is a normal wraith, but it must be piloted by a Brute because the Master Chief would not violently board an allied vehicle. Also, if you have ever seen the Wraith in custom games, their mortar is in fact much sleeker than the older versions. This is all a misunderstanding and wish this page could be discarded. Should this be merged with the regular Wraith article? For: It appears that this vehicle is the same as the newly remodelled Wraith. I don't believe it is a new one as someone stated above that they really wouldn't need something new. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it". -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:42, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Neutral: we should wait till 9/25 when we can really see whats up.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 00:47, 27 July 2007 (UTC) For: Its the same model of the Halo 3 Wraith that we have seened Clavix2 00:55, 27 July 2007 (UTC) For: Seriously, all you need to do is look at the Wraith in the E3 trailer, it's identical. No chance that the Brute Wraith is anything other than the regular Halo 3 Wraith. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:47, 27 July 2007 (UTC) For: Compare the Brute Chopper to this alleged Brute Wraith. This is obviously the Halo 3 Wraith, it doesn't look like a Brute-made vehicle. -- Hunter-113 01:07, 20 August 2007 (UTC) For: Same as all above. -- Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 (currently have red ring of D3TH) For: Per above. ''Emo''''s'' 06:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) for: As per all above. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 18:22, 7 September 2007 (UTC)